yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Supreme King Z-ARC (character)
| appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = Kensho Ono }} Supreme King Dragon Zarc is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is the fusion between Zarc and the four dragons, which was said to have tried to destroy the Original Dimension. However, his rampage was defeated by Ray which caused the creation of the Four Dimensions due to energy released during their battle. He is the central antagonist of the series due to being the true purpose of Leo Akaba and by extension Duel Academy's hostilities against the other dimensions to complete the Arc Area Project and Revival Zero to restore the original world and the Professor's daughter. Design Appearance Supreme King Dragon Zarc is revealed to be a black dragon with shared mixed traits of the Four Dimension Dragons and Zarc (mostly the green highlights). He is massive in size, with a pair of large stretched wings, bright glowing yellow eyes (when first seen), now bright red. Personality From what has been revealed so far, Supreme King Dragon Zarc has an intense desire to become the strongest, and after being corrupted by said power, he believes that he rivals God in terms of pure strength. Biography History In a tournament held in the Original Dimension, Zarc Summoned his four dragons to destroy everything in his way. Feeling that his dragons were also not yet satisfied with their battles and seeking to attain the strongest power, Zarc himself with his four dragons to become a single dragon that people called the Supreme King Dragon Zarc. After Zarc's declaration of destruction, the armed military was unable to stop his continuous attacks on the world, and eventually he was only able to be opposed by other Duelists who collaborated with the military to stop him, but none were able to come close to matching his newly fused powers and were wiped away along with the opposing military forces. When the Supreme King Dragon Zarc was confronted by Ray Akaba, he was defeated by her four cards and started to split back into four dragons. Before being separated, they vowed to become one again and was sent each of the Four Dimensions with an incarnation of Zarc's soul. Heartland City The Supreme King Dragon Zarc returned as a silhouette of darkness when Yuya and Yuto awakened after seeing Zuzu under the Doktor's control. Duel Academy .]] Supreme King Dragon Zarc returned again around Yuya before dissipating when the Four Dimension Dragons returned. He then returned again around Yuri to absorb Yugo when he was defeated by Yuri. After Yuya defeated Yuri, he used " " to fuse with the Four Dimension Dragons back into the Supreme King Dragon Zarc and confront Declan, Riley, Sora, and Aster. He introduced himself to the Four Dimensions, telling them he was just revived in the Fusion Dimension. He questioned the students of Duel Academy for their fear even though he resurrected for them. When some of the students denied wanting this, he silenced them and began attacking. While attacking the City, Supreme King Dragon Zarc kept asking for someone to Duel him and try to defeat him. As he was about to kill the citizens, his attack was blocked by " " and turned back into his human form to challenge Aster and Sora to a Duel. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters